


Nightmare's Nightmare

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Nightmare's Gang [8]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Concerned Nightmare, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied bloodlust, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sleepy skeletons, angst with happy ending, implied starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Nightmare has a bad dream that left him feeling paranoid for his gang. He wakes up and checks in on them one by one and he gained a nice surprise at the end.





	Nightmare's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was way more work than needed. Anyways, I had this idea and somehow it expanded to this 3000 words spectacle! AmyTheFangirlsFangirl gave me some ideas and somehow some of them bled into this so... Look out for those. Anyways, hope you like it!

Nightmare blinked his eyes open groggily and groaned under his breath. His head felt like he'd been hit with Inky's brush. He went to touch his aching head and his eyed snapped open in shock, his mind now wide awake and aware. The first thing he noticed is that he's strapped to a chair by reinforced leather binds on his wrists, ankles, hips and ribs. The second thing he noticed is that he's in a dark place, too dark to see anything. Not the walls, ceiling or floor. Yet somehow he's aware that he's bounded to a chair. The final and most important thing he noticed is that he's in his normal form. The form he had before he ate the apples, clothes, crown and all. 

This is not a good sign. 

He began struggling to free himself from the binds, using what little strength he had in this weaker form. But the chair didn't even budge. Fear pulsed through his body as flashes of possible situations flow through his mind. 

Before any of them could turn bad, a voice spoke from the shadowy abyss. "Awake now are we?"

Nightmare growled lowly and looked around trying to find the speaker. But he couldn't see anything beyond and unforgiving darkness. 

"Who are you?!" he snarled into the blackness. "Where am I?!"

"Who I am is not a concern. Besides, you should already know who I am and where you are" it chuckled as if the situation is amusing to it. 

"Do not speak to me in riddles! Who are you and where am I?!"

"You should really ask 'where are your sons'. "

"What are you talking about?!" Nightmare asked in a tone full of confusion yet angered. "I have no-!"

A blood curdling scream cut him off. Nightmare froze, all traces of anger gone now replaced and cemented with cold hard fear. He knows that voice. 

Another scream rang all around him in the dark abyss sending him into a furious rage. "Killer!"

"Stop! Stop stop stop _stop stop_! **Please**!!"

"Killer! Where is he?! What are you doing to him?!" Nightmare hollered into the black abyss. 

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Like a spotlight was lit up on his left, he turned and saw Killer. The smaller skeleton is on a bed with his eye sockets closed shut. But something is wrong. His wrists were bound to the bedframe by metal cuffs. He's writhing around on the ed with tears streaming down his face and screaming loudly as if he was being tortured. 

"What are you doing to him?!!" Nightmare screamed at the voice while his eyes are trained on Killer's form writhing and screaming in pain. The sound reverting inside his skull. 

"I injected some of your matter from your dark form into his Soul." Nightmare froze in cold horror while the voice explained, he can practically feel the grin the other had at his stillness. 

"Because of this, your precious Killer is currently experiencing his worst fears and negative emotions, slowly driving him insane once more."

"Stop it!!!" Killer sobbed adding as a confirmation to the voice's words. He struggled in the cuffs, trashing so hard he was rocking the bed. Yet it didn't budge and he didn't wake up leaving him trapped in his own mind and nightmares. 

Nightmare struggled more at the sound of one of **his** being in pain. He growled as he tugged and pulled at the binds but they didn't even budge. 

"Let him go! Let Killer go! When I get out of this I'll-!"

Nightmare was cut off once more when another scream hit his ears. His breathing quickened at the sound of clashing weapons. How many...?

"Ah, I see someone is having a bit of trouble over there~"

Nightmare wasn't sure if it was referring to him or the other. He turned and saw Dust and Horror in a room, where? He didn't know. What he does know is that they're fighting. Horror lunging at Dust with his axe swung high and fast. Dust dodged the attack and blocked bones with his knife. Dust was panting, his bones already sporting cuts and bruises that definitely weren't from an axe. His clothes were ripped and torn with red and white fluids on them that made Nightmare's blood boil. Horror's eyes were small, dilated and wild. His actions too animalistic to be normal. His sounds too feral to be him. He's surrounded by a red aura and Nightmare can sense an uncharted amount of desperation and bloodlust. 

"Ah, I see you noticed their...problem." it chuckled. 

"What did you do?!" Nightmare asked for what seemed like a thousandth time. Each moment passed with fear and fury with the intent to kill the voice. 

"Well, I put killer with someone he misses so **much.** Someone he and you are familiar with."

" _Doggo._ " Nightmare hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Correct. They had a bit of...fun~ Horror however was chained somewhere for a while, food in sight but taken away by his own brethren. It had some...interesting effects."

Nightmare shook in his binds both in fear and anger. It...it had made Dust relieve his most vulnerable and traumatizing moment and left Horror to starve by imitations of his friends. This voice...this creature...is heartless and merciless. A monster. 

"You're sick." he growled out. 

"Why thank you. I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't." he said and ignored another new voice screaming in pain. Cross. He could vaguely see Cross somewhere in his peripheral vision in an au fighting a literal army of Sanses and Papyruses, alone. He's losing, Nightmare knows it. But he can't do anything to save his boys. His **sons**. 

"You're a sick being with no concern for other people. A monster like you shouldn't be allowed to **live**." Nightmare snarled and tugged his bonds harder and their screams grew louder and more heartbreaking. 

"Oh?" it chuckled once more. "Pretty ironic don't you think?"

"What are you blabbering about now?"

"Nothing. It's just that...you say that I shouldn't live. Yet...those exact words were spoken to you by others."

"T-that's-..." Nightmare stuttered in surprise before growling. "That's different."

"No, it isn't." it said and Nightmare lowered his head. He tried to drown out their screams. Their cries of pain and the anguish in their voice. He tried to ignore more voices additing to the screams. 

"You want to know why?" 

It's voice was clear beyond the haze of screams that filled Nightmare's mind. He growled lowly at the voice and it's actions. He will kill whoever did this. He will kill it!

"Why?" he bites out and footsteps filled his ears as the person began making it's way to him. It stepped into the light and he gasped, his eye lights constricted in shock and denial. Because standing there in front of him, was him. It's him in his black goopy form. 

The dark him smirked at his face. His posture relaxed and unrestrained joy radiated from the other. His grin is wide and his eye is bright. 

Nightmare was in shock. If he wasn't sitting at the moment, he would have fallen down due to his legs being numb from shock. The person...who did this...who hurt them...was himself? He...he did this? He was the one who's hurting his boys? His sons?! Nightmare shook his skull to shake the thought off. No. No! That's not true! He cares about them! He does care! He cares!

"No, you don't." the other said suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts. It was like the other knew what he was thinking. 

"You don't care. You never did." the goopy skeleton said, his voice loud, echoing in his head. His tone cold and detached. Is...is that how he sounded before? Did he ever noticed?

"You _don't **care**_ "

Nightmare shook his skull with tears in his eyes. "No, that's not true. I do care." his voice was weak and soft in contrast to the other. 

The dark Nightmare stalked closer and growled. "You don't care. You never did."

"Stop! No! I do care!" he protested but the other only got louder. 

"You don't care! You never did! You're only a lying, cold, heartless freak!"

"I- I'm not!" tears pricked his eyes. The voice, his own voice was telling him his fears. His worries. His insecurities. The things he was told and the things he believed. The things he even said to himself not too long ago. 

"Yes, **You Are!** "

"Stop it!"

"You never cared about them! You have no one! You're just using them to achieve your goal! You're **using** them!"

"I'm not! You're lying! I'm not I'm not I'm not!!!" he cried out, tears now freely streaming down his face.  

But the other didn't stop. Now the screams were screaming some else. They're, they're screaming with him. He can hear their voice. Horror, Killer, Dust and Cross. They're screaming at him, screaming alongside the dark skeleton. 

"You don't care! You never did!"

"That's not true! I do care!"

"You're heartless! A freak!"

"I'm not! Please stop!"

" **You're using them! You don't care! You never did! A freak like you can't care! You can't feel! You are nothing! You should just die! Die die die _die die!_** "

"STOP!" Nightmare gasped out a scream as he shot up on his bed. 

He panted harshly, sweat beading down his skull. His Soul beating loudly underneath his ribs. He looks down at himself. He's in his dark form. His still corrupted, still a black goopy skeleton. Still him. 

His body shook as he examined his surroundings. He's not in a dark place. He's in his room, on his bed, at his house. He's fine. He's fine. They're fine. 

He let out a shaky sigh and put his head in his hands, his breath hitched every so often. The dream still fresh on his mind. He tried to steady his breathing, calm his rapidly beating Soul and calm his shaking. 

It took almost half an hour before he was composed enough to stop shaking and shivering. The voices, the screams and the sights of his dream was horrible. It echoed in his head like scream bouncing off the walls of an empty room. 

It took a moment for Nightmare to realize the tears streaming down his face from his one eye. He let out a shaky laugh and wiped it off. They're lying. He can feel. He does care. He does. He does...

Nightmare swung his legs over the side of his bed and jumped off, stumbling slightly when his legs felt weak from the shock of the dream. It took a moment before he could walk properly. He walked slowly over to his bedroom door and turned the knob. 

He looked out to the empty hallway, dark because the lights are turned off. His legs automatically took him to a door and he grabbed the door knob, hesitating before turning it. 

' _What am I doing?_ ' he thought. ' _They're fine. I'm just being an idiot._ '

Despite rationalizing it in his head, paranoia won and he sucked it up before turning the knob. The door opened without a creak and he peaked inside. Inside was a spacious bedroom with two beds pushed against the walls. A closet and a bedside table in between the spaces between the two beds. Horror slept soundly on his bed, red sheets pooling at his feet from his kicking- snoring softly mumbling every so often, his brother- Scream- sleeping on another bed on the opposite wall. That's right, Horror wanted his brother to stay here for a while. Scream had been good company and despite how he looks, he's very polite. 

Nightmare walked over to Horror's bed and gazed down at the bloodied skeleton. Horror slept soundly, dead to the world and of Nightmare's insecuries. He only wore his shirt and changed into some sweatpants. On the beside table is a small pile of magic infused energy bars and three bottles of water. Nightmare let out a relieved sigh at the sight, Horror is alright and not starving. Nightmare tended to put some snacks on the table just in case the other got hungry at night and to make sure that he didn't need to worry about food as long as he's here. He pulled the blanket over Horror's body up to his shoulders gently, trying not to rouse the sleeping skeleton. Horror mumbled a bit, stirring slightly and nuzzling his face into his pillow before falling back to sleep. 

Nightmare can't help a small huff of a chuckle at the action. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss between Horror's eyes just over his nasal cavity. He did the same to Scream, eventhough the taller isn't in his gang he deserves the same treatment as his boys. 

He quietly left the room and closed the door before going to another door. This time he hesitated only a little before opening it. 

Inside was a room a little different than Horror's. This one has a double bed in the middle, a large closet pushed to the wall, a shelf and a desk. The desk has scattered paper and wood shavings on it. A few small wooden figurines laid neatly on the shelf with carving knives on the table. Nightmare could make out a small sleeping figure on the bed, the sheets rising up and down slowly in time with their breathing. He walks over to the side of the bed before sitting down on the bed. He smiled at Killer's peaceful face. The skeleton laid on his back, arms beside his head and his skull turned to the side as he slept. He's not having a nightmare this time. That means Killer can have a good nights rest. 

That smile fell when he spotted something under the covers. He pulled it aside and saw the thin lines adoring Killer's ulna and radius. Too straight and too precise to be cause by fighting. 

Nightmare let out a soft sigh as he thumbed the scars gently. It had taken a while to get Killer off that habit. While it had been tough, it was worth it when Killer didn't hurt himself anymore, though Nightmare still gets worried he would fall back to that habit. Thankfully Nightmare didn't see any new scars on the marred bone. Killer wears his hoodie all the time because of this. Nightmare still has to get Killer to be comfortable with his scars, but he knew it will be a while before Killer would be comfortable enough to not wear his hoodie in the house. Nightmare still has to convince him that no one in this house would judge him for his scars. He wishes to see Killer comfortable around everyone without hiding his scars. That's a goal he will reach in the near future. 

Nightmare pressed a gentle kiss on the scars on Killer's arm before kissing his forehead. Killer shifted a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. Nightmare stood up and left the room. 

He walked to another room and opened it. Inside is another, differently decorated room. A large single bed pushed against the wall, a large double closet, a bookshelf and a bedside table with a music player on it. Nightmare knew that one half of the closet is filled with knives. The dark skeleton walked silently over to the bed and gazed down at Dust. The dusty skeleton laid curled up above the sheets with only his shirt and shorts, hands curled into fists yet his face is calm. Despite the large space on the bed, Dust slept as if he's trying to take up less space as possible. So far Nightmare can't do anything about it but try to lessen his worries. Nightmare didn't try to sit on the bed since he knew Dust kept a knife hidden under the pillows, at a range where he could reach and defend himself. The music player on the table currently playing a soft instrumental is to help him sleep and calm him down, Dust insisted on it. 

Nightmare leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Dust's forehead, thankfully the other didn't stir from his sleep. 

Watching everyone asleep in their beds eased his worries from his previous horrific dream. It's stupid but knowing the others are safe, it eased his panic. 

He left the room silently and went to the last door. He opened it slowly and poked his skull inside. The layout is a little different than the others. A double bed pushed against the wall filled with plushies, a desk with a few art supplies out, a closet pushed against the opposite wall, a fluffly carpet in the corner of the room and a bean bag. Nightmare forced himself not to peak at the artwork on the desk knowing that it isn't finished yet. He'll let Cross surprise him. Nightmare walked over to the bed and smiled at Cross' peaceful face. He wore a long sleeved black sweater and sweatpants. He slept curled up slightly over a small black plushy on his arms, hugged into the others chest being held lovingly, protectively. 

Nightmare realizes with a start that Cross is hugging a plush of him, black skeleton with a single blue button eye and soft tentacles poking out. Behind Cross are more plushies of their group. Horror, Dust, Killer and even Error. Nightmare knew Cross asked Error to make him dolls but he didn't expect Cross to sleep with them. Well...he should expect it. After all, Cross considers them family and...he likes sleeping with family. 

Nightmare can't help a small smile and leaned down to kiss Cross' forehead. Unfortunately unlike the others, Cross stirred awake by the action. 

Sleepy eyes blinked awake and landed on the black skeleton. "Nightmare? What 're you doin' 'ere." Cross mumbled sleepily, rubbing one eye. 

Nightmare internally cursed himself for waking the other but on the outside he gently rubbed Cross' skull to relax him back to sleep. "Nothing Cross. Just checking up on you, that's all."

"Mmnn?" Cross hummed confused and sat up slightly, the plush held in one arm. Cross yawned sleepily and looked at Nightmare properly. Despite his sleepy mind, he can tell that Nightmare is tense. His shoulders are squared and his form is a little shifty, slightly unstable but not noticeable unless someone is focused on it. 

"Did...did something?" Cross asked, now a little more awake. 

"Nothing Cross. Nothing happened." Nightmare lied. 

Cross didn't look like he believed him. "Please? Tell me?" he pleaded. 

Nightmare shook his skull at the others insistence. He can't tell the younger that he had a nightmare and woke up paranoid. "I woke up to check up on you and the others, that's all."

Cross still didn't believe that's the whole truth but he decided to drop it when an idea came to mind. He jumped off the bed, ignoring Nightmare's protests, and went to the desk. He grabbed whatever artwork he had been working on. He practically ran to Nightmare and shoved the paper in his face. 

"Here you go! I made this for you." Cross said before looking away shyly. "With a little help from the others."

Nightmare was dumbfounded and took the offered paper hesitantly. His heart almost melted at the sight. It was an almost realistic picture of all of them. The background is a snowy cliff with the moon high over them shining over them, the stars shining down at them. Horror and Killer stood in the middle posing with their weapons and holding each others shoulders almost brotherly. Dust and Cross sat on the snowy ground smiling and posing on the ground facing each other, they look happy with joyful smiles on their face. Nightmare behind them all, and he's smiling. A small smile while looking down at them all. In the bottom middle of the paper, painted to look like they're written in the snow with different handwriting representing each skeleton. 

**WE ARE A FAMILY**

Nightmare gaped at the picture. It was...beautiful. Perfect even. They made this? His boys made this?

Cross' voice cut through his mind. "Horror helped me think of the idea, poses and the scene, Killer found a great spot for the background art, Dust helped me draw it and I painted it. We thought of making something nice and maybe give it to you on fathers day or something. But, I think now is a great time to give it. Is it...okay?" he asked hesitantly. 

Nightmare couldn't help it. He couldn't contain himself. He pulled Cross into a warm hug drawing out a startled gasp from the other but he didn't care. He's feeling something deep inside. Something he had thought he could never feel again. 

Love. 

"It's perfect. Thank you." he whispered with a wide smile and before long Cross returned the embrace. 

Nightmare wouldn't lie, he had his doubts. He had his worries. He let some things get to him. He worries that he's using the others to achieve his goal. But after this, he won't doubt it anymore. He does care about them. He can feel. And he does have someone, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is it okay? Well I hope it is! Thanks for reading!


End file.
